


Kids

by Burntsugrr



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burntsugrr/pseuds/Burntsugrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt's babysitting, it is not going well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kids

"There is permanent marker on my walls Blaine. My walls!"

"Why would you let her play with permanent markers? This is why I bought her the special markers that only color on the special paper."

"Oh very wise, blame the victim. I'm telling you, you need to fix this."

"Okay, Kurt, take a breath, you have not been victimized, she's three, you have to let kids be kids."

"Harper was three, Marlowe was three, neither of them wrote on my walls with permanent marker. Do you have any idea how much the fabric on these walls...SALLY NO!"

The phone dropped, to Blaine it seemed like it bounced off the sideboard before hitting the floor. He could hear his niece screaming in the background and Kurt's angry footsteps returning. 

"Come home now." And Kurt disconnected.

When Cooper had asked Blaine to watch Sally for a few days he'd expected to be home with her. Things had gone all cattywompus at the theater though and so he'd asked Kurt to step in. He knew Sally was a handful and expected to come home to an exhausted and frustrated husband but this was worse.

"Papa I'm home!" Marlowe's voice echoed from the front hall. 

"Thank God, come help me." 

She found them in the kitchen. Her Papa, paper towel in hand, trying to clean the shattered glass on the floor, Sally wailing from the chair he'd placed her on. 

"Is she hurt?"

"If she ruins one more thing in this house she will be."

The 12 year old rolled her eyes at him. "You need the broom, you can't pick up glass with that."

"I couldn't find it. Why does your father hide everything?"

She picked up Sally, balancing her on a hip and walked to the small kitchen closet. Reaching in without looking she retrieved the broom and held it out to Kurt, "It's in the super secret closet. Don't tell him I told you."

"Now is not the time for your sarcasm young lady."

"It's just a bowl Pop, take her and I'll clean up."

"I'll do it, you take her out of here, and keep her away from my walls."

Sally rubbed her eyes and sobbed.

"What time was her nap?"

"Nap? There was no nap. I put her to bed and next thing I knew she was drawing on the walls in my study with sharpies."

"Why didn't she have her special markers?"

"Why does everyone in the world know about these markers but me?"

"It's a secret, like the broom closet." Marlowe through over her shoulder as she and Sally disappeared from the room. 

When Kurt finished cleaning he poured himself a scotch, drank it down slowly, then went to his daughter's room.

Sally was sleeping on Marlowe's bed, Marlowe was at her desk, books open. 

"How'd you get her to sleep so fast?"

"She was exhausted, I read like, two lines of her book and she was out. I'm sorry about your walls."

"I'm sorry I was snappish. I told Daddy to come home, how about I take you to Max's for some apology hot chocolate when he gets here?"

"I texted him not to come. I can take care of her."

"How'd you know he was... He texted you."

"Bingo. You can go work, I'll handle her."

Kurt started for his study then returned, hesitating in Marlowe's door. Her back was to him but she must have felt his eyes on her. 

"Need something?"

"Was I, am I a bad father?"

"What? Papa, no. You're a wonderful father, you just weren't so good with the messy stuff. You have to keep little kids occupied, they can't amuse themselves."

"I guess I forgot, it's been a while since you guys were little."

"Even then, Daddy was more the activities man."

"So I am a lousy father."

Marlowe stood up and hugged him, moving him out of the room so they wouldn't wake Sally. 

"You are a fantastic father, you played dress up with us, made us cupcakes, took us to all the fun museums and shopping, it's just, I don't know, you worked so much when we were little, it was like Dad was the full time dad and getting to spend time with you was a treat."

"That makes me sad."

"It shouldn't. I think it's like that in most families, one parent is just more hands on. We always knew you loved us, we just knew if we wanted to get out the construction paper and glitter Dad was our go to."

"Ironic."

"How so?"

"I was way more crafty when we were young. I was a whiz with a hot glue gun."

"You still have it?"

"Somewhere, why?"

"I have an idea- to the craft room!"

When Blaine returned home the house was quiet. He wandered a little until he saw the light on in Kurt's study. He held his breath, stealing himself for the tongue lashing and entered.

What he found amazed him. 

Sally was at his desk moving little magnetic outfits onto dolls, Harper and Marlow were tracing and cutting felt pieces on the floor. Kurt had a glue gun in his hand and was glueing the beautiful felt patterns onto his precious fabric walls.

"Hey, Hon." Kurt greeted him.

"Hi, um, whatcha doin?"

"Crafting with my kids. Long overdue. Did you know Marlowe is a genius?"

"Yes, I did." Blaine dropped a kiss on Marlowe's head.

"And the shapes were Harper's idea, she has an eye for design." 

"It looks amazing, great job you three."

"If it really looks good when it's done Papa said we could Jackson Pollock our bedroom walls."

"He did? Well don't do it unless I'm home. We have to put drop cloths on everything and make sure the windows are open..."

"Oh relax Blaine, you have to let kids be kids." Kurt said with a smile before kissing his hubby.


End file.
